The Maurauders
by BraveRadin
Summary: The Maurauders AKA, Harry, Sirius, Remus and Peter, start their first year at Hogwarts. On the way, the have to battle their way through their nemesis, evil teachers, homework, and, most importantly, getting the girl.
1. On the Train

**This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. I give you cookies if you read and review…**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter – that's by the wonderfully talented author J K Rowling. If you have not read Harry Potter YOU MUST!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The train was rattling. James Potter could hardly believe HE was going to Hogwarts. Well, he could, but excitement had built up that he could barely stay still in the sit. The boy sitting across of him looked disturbed, but OK.  
"James Potter." He introduced himself, extending his hand  
"Sirius Black." He shook his hand  
A rugged looking boy entered their carriage.  
"Is that spot taken?" He asked  
"Unless there's a ghost there, I suppose not." James moved over and made room for the newcomer.  
"I'm James Potter."  
"Remus Lupin."  
"Well, Remus, there's a weird looking fellow outside."  
Sirius and Remus looked in the direction of James. A small looking boy stood outside the carriage, peeking through the window.  
"I don't know him." Remus admitted, "He's been following me ever since I got on the train."  
"Poor you," Sirius said sympathetically  
with a flick of his 11" Mahogany wand, the door clicked open,  
"Oh!" The boy said with an air of surprise, "Thank you!"  
"You're welcome," James said proudly  
"I'm Peter Pettigrew. Oh, hello, Remus, I expect you didn't notice me. That's ok."  
"Um, sorry?" Remus offered  
"No, no. It's fine." Peter assured him  
"Oh, I'm James Potter. This is Sirius Black," James addressed the silent, black haired boy  
"Hello!"  
"I would say I picked the wrong carriage." Sirius muttered  
And so the carriage was filled.  
"Do you want anything from the trolley, dear boys?" The Sweets lady looked as if she ought to be dead and buried, but James bought enough sweets for everybody, with much persuading.  
"James, you didn't have to do that." Sirius said, opening a box of Chocolate Frogs  
"Well, I did."  
"What was the name of that spell you used to open the door?" Peter asked  
"Alohamora. But it works better on unlocked doors." James replied, eating a green covered _Berty Botts every flavour Bean_, "Ick! Spinach!"  
Sirius snickered, "That's nothing. I once gave my cousin a snot one."  
They laughed, sharing their stories of Beans that everyone hoped NOT to eat in their lifetime.  
"So what house do want to be in James?"  
"Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart." James said proudly  
"Me too." Remus agreed  
"I hope so."  
"Why would you be picked any different?" Peter asked  
"My whole family's been in Slytherin."  
James roared with laughter, "You're kidding, aren't you?"  
Sirius shook his head no, James became solemn  
"And hear I was, thinking you were half decent."  
"I'm not like those nut jobs." Sirius defended himself  
"Don't worry mate, I'm sure you'll get Gryffindor. In fact, I reckon all of us would get it."  
"Oh, no. Not me." Peter argued  
"Come off it, Pettigrew. You'd be perfect! We'd give the teachers such a head-ache! Especially that Slughorn…"

* * *

**Sorry its so short! I'll make it up, I promise!! Hope you guys enjoy it! *remember, cookie only if you review, constructive critiscm welcome!!***

**TeamVolturi**

**Xoxo  
**


	2. Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor

**I'm hoping you guys liked it, but I haven't gotten any reviews. I'm going to post another chapter for the sake of it.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it is the wonderful workings of the amazing J K Rowling.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Previously  
"Come off it, Pettigrew! You'd be perfect! We'd give the teachers such a head-ache. Especially that Slughorn…"

*

The train journey seemed to be going slower, now that the boys had exhausted their revenue of talking.  
"Right, I'm off for a walk." James announced, getting up to open the door, manually, for once  
But before he could turn the lock, a very pretty girl opened it.  
"Oh!" She exclaimed, "Sorry."

"Um, that's ok."

Behind him, Sirius snickered, sending a piece of eaten bean across the carriage.  
"I'm, er, Lily Evans."  
"James, James Potter." He swaggered

She- Lily- frowned slightly, as if she weren't impressed with his show  
"Have you seen a toad?"  
"Why would I be looking for a toad?" He asked  
"Severus has lost one. Could you please help me look?" Her beautiful green eyes appeared to melt James's heart  
"Ok, I'll help you look." He followed Lily to an open carriage

The boy was looking under the seat, with his bottom in the air  
"Severus!" Lily called

The boy wacked his head on the edge of his seat as he came out, Sirius and James sniggered and Lily glared him. Severus, hook-nosed and greasy handed stared disdainfully at the rugged boys standing in the door way,  
"And who are you?" His voice sounded nasally  
"James Potter," James replied  
"Sirius Black."  
"Oh?"  
"Who are you?" Sirius asked pointedly  
"Severus Snape, I'm looking for my toad."  
"Really?" James asked sarcastically, obviously trying to impress Lily, "Never would've guessed."  
"Stop it." She said, "And help us look."

Though Lily started searching under the seat, Severus, James and Sirius made no move too.  
"What house will you be in."  
" 'Gryffindor, where the brave dwell at heart!' Like my dad. Got a problem with that?" James repeated the words he had said only hours earlier  
"No, if you'd rather be brawny rather than brainy-"Severus replied  
"Where will you go, seeing as your neither?" Sirius laughed  
"Probably Hufflepuff." James suggested  
"Why you!" Severus was scowling deeply now, "I'm going to be in Slytherin!"  
"Why would you want to be in Slytherin?!" James yelled, "That's wear all the Dark Wizards come from!"

Severus turned a deep shade of purple. At this, Lily came out from under the seat,  
"Will you three stop fighting and help me look for Severus's toad?!" She cried  
"Better being in a house full of them than being an arrogant jerk." Severus shot back, ignoring Lily  
James and Sirius took out their wands, pointed directly at Severus,  
"Right, if you think you're so good you wouldn't mind a duel, would you?"  
"We're barely first-years." Lily reminded him

"That should bother James Potter," Severus sneered  
"Severus, please." Lily begged  
"Severus, please," James mimicked Lily, "Stick with your imaginary girlfriend, Snivellus, before you hurt someone."  
Quiet reigned in carriage, Severus took out his wand,  
"You think you're so good, Potter."  
"If you were good, you would've devised a spell to wash your hair," Sirius replied, smirking

"Densaugeo!" Severus roared  
"Expelliarmus!" James replied easily

The spell, intended to make his teeth grow at an abnormal rate, ricocheted into the back wall of the carriage

Lily ran out of the carriage, pushing past James and Sirius  
"Immobulus!" She heard Sirius yell  
_I must find a teacher! _She though, pushing past the straggling students in the corridor,  
"Watch where yer going!"  
"Hey!" She heard the shouts and cursed but she ignored them, and didn't apologize

Finally, she came across the potions professor, Horace Slughorn. Out of breath, she lent on the door frame while trying to get the sentence out  
"James…Sirius…Severus…Fighting…" She gasped

Professor Slughorn stood up straight away, "Show me where, Miss Evans is it?"  
Lily nodded and walked down the corridor, retracting her steps.  
The boys were still going at it, and Sirius and James obviously held the upper hand, as Severus lay bleeding on the floor,  
"Protego!" Professor Slughorn shouted

The invisible shield stopped the hexes flying  
"Boys," Professor Slughorn said gravely, "Fighting is not allowed, though I will overlook it this one time since obviously we have not reached Hogwarts yet. However, shall you get in trouble for fighting on the grounds, I might not be so kind and it might just slip that you have already been caught fighting. Am I understood?"  
"Yes, sir."The boys mentioned  
Slughorn finally noticed the crowd standing outside the doorway, "Off you go, then. Back to your carriages!"  
Slughorn surveyed the first years, "How did you learn to do those hexes, Potter, is it?"  
"Yes, sir, James. My father taught me."  
"Ah, yes I remember him well. You look significantly like him, boy." Slughorn suddenly turned gruff again, "No fighting." He exited the carriage, shooing the few stragglers that dared linger  
Lily bent down to help Severus up, "Are you alright, Severus."

"Yeah." He muttered  
"Get out of here!" Lilly yelled furiously, "Before I start hurling hexes at you!"

James looked miffed, "He had a right go at me, Evans. It was only fair."  
"Right. I don't know what your opinion of _fair _is but I certainly don't agree with it."  
"We still on for a study date?" He asked hopefully

Lily snorted, "I wouldn't be caught dead going on a study date with someone like you Potter. Now get out before I call Slughorn back and I'm sure he won't be so nice this time."

James scowled and turned to Sirius, "Come on, let's go, before Snivellus has another tantrum."

The two boys exited and went back to their own carriage, where Remus and Peter were looking expectant.

"Oh, yeah, she wants me." James drawled, sliding into his seat.

* * *

**So hopefully you guys enjoyed that. Please Review!!**

**TeamVolturi**

**xoxo  
**


End file.
